


Still Dancing

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah sends Sean a birthday card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Dancing

Sean opened his front door and stepped out onto the porch. It was still early and the dew sparkled on the grass in the bright morning sun. He shivered slightly as he walked down the driveway to get the mail. It was still chilly, but the Weather Channel promised sun all day and a high in the low seventies; perfect weather for his birthday. 

As he walked through the house to his office, he thumbed through the pile of bills, junk, letters and cards. He paused and smiled when his eye caught the familiar writing he had been hoping to see, and pulled out the card. He put the rest of the mail on his desk and walked over to sit in the leather chair by the sunlit window.

There was nothing remarkable about the white envelope itself, but the sender had drawn a small five point star in the lower left corner. Sean’s smile widened as he contemplated the star. Elijah was sending him something for his eyes only. 

He slowly opened the envelope, savoring the moment; then pulled out a birthday card. It was one of the funny ones that joked about getting older. He smiled; knowing Christine and the girls would get a kick out of it, and set it aside.

Then he picked up the folded paper that had fluttered out of the card. He opened it and was surprised to find a picture of himself and Elijah at one of the many cons they had attended in the frenzied aftermath of the Lord of the Rings movies. He was wearing his old brown corduroy jacket and a backwards cap; he was bearded and wore dark framed glasses and he was dancing with Elijah. 

His eyes softened and he smiled wistfully at the memory of the night that followed that public dance; when they had gone back to his room and, for the first time, danced their own private one. It had been a long time since the last time they had danced, but his love was as strong as ever and he missed the times when they could be together.

He shifted his focus to the writing beneath the picture and read the short note written there.

_Happy Birthday Seanie, I hope you have a great one. I’m sure the girls have something special in mind for you, like always. You’ll have to call and give me all the details._

_I’m going to try to see you soon, Irish. I should be done here in Sydney soon and may hop over to Wellington before I come home, but until then, I just wanted to let you know that you still dance in my dreams every night. Love you, babe._

_Elwood_

Sean folded the picture and pressed it to his lips. “Soon,” he said, “and that’s a promise.”


End file.
